Chad Adkins
|partners = Cody Balfour}}Chad Adkins (チャド・アドキンス, Chado Adokinsu?) is a high-ranking police officer that works for Ergastulum's Police department. Appearance Chad has spiky blonde hair that is combed back and a pair of blue eyes. His usual attire consists of a formal white shirt buckled at the waist with a black belt, a stripped blue tie (plain in the anime), often topped by a brown suit (beige in the anime), and matching trousers, finished with a pair of dark brown office shoes. Personality Chad has a hard and grumpy personality that yells a lot when it comes to things that really irritates him and make more problems for his job. Sometimes he's also lazy when it comes to paperwork, thus throwing away the responsibility to Cody. However, behind that grumpy attitude Chad also seem to care about Worick and Nicolas,having known the due since they were children and seems to have begun to see them as something akin to his own sons and showed obvious worry for them upon seeing their nihilistic outlook on the world due to their circumstace. Chad is also one of the few Normal Humans who genuinely cares about Twilights having come to sympathize for their situation and inhuman treatment given to them by other Normal's,This care was seen when he was told off by Gina Paulklee to no longer involve himself and the police on Twilight related matters and told him that he had no right to even care, earning Chad's frustration and anger. Background Inspector Chad Adkins is a police inspector who frequently calls upon Worick and Nicolas to help deal with certain figures in police cases, as he cannot personally touch them due to the lack of evidence. He is also called upon by many characters for corpse disposal. He seems to have known Worick and Nicolas for a long time, as he's seen in a flashback patching up a young wounded Nicolas. Plot Adkins hires Worick and Nicolas to deal with Barry Abott, a pimp who's organization has been expanding their activities into the turfs of other gangs, angering the other mafia bosses. Adkins tells Worick and Nicolas to completely erase him and everything related to his gang to keep the peace. Later, seeing that Worick has taken Alex as the "loot", he yells in frustration as it breaks the terms of the mission. Nicolas quickly silences him by denting his car, reminding him that they aren't his underlings. Relationships Cody Balfour: Chad is Cody's senior and also his partner. Benriya: Chad has known both Worick and Nicolas when they were still young and grew close to them when they were children, as seen when he would patch up Nicholas when he would get wounded and seems to have grown to see them as something akin to his own son's. He is also one of Benriya's regular customers when it comes to handling some dirty works. He is also appears to be supporting when it comes to these two and really seems to be familiar with them. His wife is mentioned throughout the story. She remains to be unseen. Quotes * (Talking about Nicolas and Worick) "Those boys never changed, ever since I first met them.......... Actually.. They did change.." Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Ergastulum Police Department Category:Male Category:Normal Category:GANGSTA:CURSED.